Don't deny it, you love me
by xXNamelessSoldierXx
Summary: Right now I'm trapped with a stuck up girl being chased by a gang that wants to kill us. Any tips?
1. Meeting

It was chaos, winds roaring, children screaming, lightening striking, people running undeterred by the violent crashes to put out the fires springing up left and right. Two girls ran through the throng of people toiling around them, but it wasn't the storm they were running from, no, they were being chased by something with deadlier accuracy. If anyone looked at them they would have been met with a odd sight, if they could go beyond the fires threatening to consume their village. They would have seen May, a fifteen year old girl with long blue hair in a raven black bandana wearing a mask covering the bottom half of her face and neck, a red shirt and black pants completing her ensemble. That would have been normal, not worth a second glance if it wasnt for the black dragon tattoos curling around her arms and legs proving that something just wasnt right with her. She had peculiar emotion, a spark in her red eyes that showed fearlessness but was now clouded with curiosity about the girl pulling her by the hand and grinning like a fool.

This girl was even more peculiar, in a masochistic 'oh my god you cannot be that stupid!' kind of way.

The girl, Kagami, was a head shorter than May and her complete opposite. May's skin was pale while Kagami's was as dark as the dirt in the school yard and marred by fading scars. She had black hair, orange eyes and wore black pants and shirt with an orange belt and grey cloth that went around her shoulders, held together by a silver clasp.

The cloth that made Kagamis belt trailed behind her, as she mentally gloated to herself, which she regretted as she ran into a thorny bush and hit the ground pulling May with her. '_Huh'_ Kagami though as she tumbled to the dirt_ 'I expected more of an ow_.' Realizing she fell onto May she instantly pushed herself up to a kneeling position.

"Sorry about that, do you need help up?"

Kagami tried to help May up but was soon pushed out of the way by a frustrated(pissed off) girl.

"This looks and feels wrong, whats the matter with you?" May definitely had better things to do than follow this moron.

Kagami blushed and hid her smile , looking away quickly, there were many innuendos coming to mind that she shouldnt say if she wanted a friend.

May laughed softly and murmured "I was kidding" than suddenly pulled Kagami to her chest.

Kagami was currently wondering what was going on, she just met the girl for Christ's sake!

"Shh! I hear someone." May whispered to her.

It wasnt hard to hear their followers, they were pretty loud, the footsteps stopped and someone began speaking but was interrupted by the steady clangs of a bell signaling the end of the storm.

Cursing was heard and retreating footsteps, but not before a guys voice called out to them.

"You may have been able to hide from us this time, but when we catch you brats", A tense silence followed before the voice resumed, dripping with menace, "you will pay, and pay dearly."

May strained her ears and released the breath she didnt know she was holding and crawled out of the bush, stretching and popping her neck. Kagami followed smirking, she had succeeded!

"So who are you?"

"What?" '_very eloquent there_.'

"Your name, you dragged me on your little escapade and I want to know who to blame." May laced her tone with anger and annoyance and took a threatening stance to get a faster reply.

Kagami looked at her for what seemed like the first time, taking in her posture and what expression she could see on the masked face. The adrenalin that flowed through her was fading and she felt tired, not feeling up to cockiness or sarcasm, she fell back on her manners. She sat down to get through the inevitable conversation.

"Kagami, who are you?"

May wasnt expecting that and replied "May" to give herself time to think and narrowed her eyes.

Kagami took the silence in stride and pulled out the red bean paste buns she had successfully taken.

This shouldn't have gotten a rise out of her brother, but he's been on edge lately and everything she did was wrong.

"Want one?" There's nothing like a good bribe.

May took it warily and ate it, who could blame her, she hadn't had lunch that day and was starving.

"So", May began "who were those guys?"

Kagami swallowed a rather large lump of the treat and answered "my brother and his gang, their getting verytouchy lately."

"Touchy?" May growled "you call running us down touchy?"

"Fine, determined or bored. Better?"

May sighed and got up, this was pointless.

"Hey wait up!" Kagami jumped up and ran after May, "Im not done with you yet!"

May was currently looking at the ground and ignoring the girl behind her, that's why the feet she saw surprised her. She looked up to see a woman in her 20s with pig tails and wearing the same grey cloth as Kagami.

Kagami, who finally caught up with May seemed to see the woman at the exact time she did. Kagami instantly grabbed May by the shoulders to use her as a human shield, pulling the girl in front of her, much to May's ever increasing annoyance.

The woman seemed amused by that.

"I've found you"

All Kagami could do was pretend to melt into nothingness. She was so screwed.


	2. Getting to know you

"Your in big trouble now!" the woman gleefully exclaimed hands on her hips, leaning in.

"But Akira! Kagami whined", making her best puppy dog eyes at her sister "Its not my fault!"

Akira rolled her eyes,

"Its always your fault, now move it, you skipped out on training, you pay for it, you too May."

While it wasn't unusual for Kagami to miss classes every now and again, it was highly unusual for May, a good student with, until now, a flawless attendance record.

While Akira ranted May tensed in front of Kagami who momentarily stopped, watching her.

"Fuck this!" May cursed and spun around to wrap her arms around Kagami's waist, stopping Akira mid-rant.

_'For such a distant person she sure is grabby_.' Kagami managed to think before the dragon tattoos on May's arms peeled off and began growing. First they were this size of a person, than a building, Kagami couldnt see much more after that because they were being propelled through the air, higher, higher and higher still, till they were 100 feet in the air and falling.

"Hold on tight!" May yelled to her.

"No duh!" Kagami yelled back through the whistling of the air around them.

Impossibly they landed in hole in a huge hollow tree, in what she swore was the softest bed known to man. Kagami got up and looked around the spacious hollow as May called back her dragons, she pet them, whispered thanks as the dragons preened under her touch. They began to shrink and flatten back to tattoos as they momentarily crawled on her skin to find their places.

The hollow was filled with baskets of packaged fruit from apples to grapes, there was meat there as well, deer, duck, goose, dried and stored in bags in even more baskets. There were also water bottles stored by a small carved table. Everything was preserved to last and protected against squirrels, flies or the occasional carnivore that might think of entering the tree. Kagami whistled appreciatively.

The only thing out of place were the black circles burned into the tree, on the 'ceiling', floor, and walls. Kagami winced in sympathy having merged with many a tree, those were a bitch to get and so many.

The appreciation and slight queasiness turned to resentment when May pushed her onto the bed.

"Listen" May said as she stood unafraid in front of Kagami's sprawled form "the only reason I saved you was because you wouldn't let go of me."

"You grabbed me first darling and told me not to let go" Kagami replied sitting up "Akira was talking and you-"

"I hate that bitch." May snarled at her. "Dont call me darling."

"Why not?" Kagami examined her nails as she answered "your awfully touchy-feely for an acquaintance. Is this what you do with everyone or am I just that special?"

May let her eyes flash and the dragons grow. "You do not talk down to me." she growled.

Kagami raised an eyebrow at the display. Normally she would have been freaked out, but this girl obviously liked her. She just issued threats and hadn't even tried to hit her. But if she didn't the dragons would if their ever growing ferocity was anything to go by.

"All right, all right, I won't call you darling." Kagami raised her hands in defeat, trying to placate her." May it is, now can you put the twin terrors away? I like my head on my shoulders."

May thought about this and spitefully let one of the dragons rush the other girl, which doubled around after Kagami jumped out of its way and laughed at it, spurring it on.

"Fine, but if I hear that again I will hunt you down."

"No you wont."

A cold stare.

"You love me, you just wont admit it." Kagami once again sat on May's bed.

"Im in your house and you saved me from the 'big bad' Akira."

"I couldn't get out of there with you in my way." May crossed her arms against the, according to her, accusations being thrown her way.

Kagami stuck out her tongue "Meany."

May sank down into a chair, petting the nearest dragon. "I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"Its just that I have a lot on my shoulders, I'm in the highest ninja class in the world and it's not easy to trust people. Everyone is out to get you in there and you cannot turn your back."

Kagami blinked. "Delusions of grandeur much?"

May glared, Kagami smirked, unapologetic. May came over and sat down beside her starting a fire and burning a ring onto her ceiling.

Kagami saw red. "What do you think your doing?"

May looked over, this was the first time the other girls feathers got ruffled.

"Practicing a fire jutsu." She made her voice sound innocent.

"Do you want too burn down this tree?" Kagami hissed

May laughed. "I don't use enough fire to burn it down, only enough to leave a mark. Trust me, I've been doing this for four years."

Kagami couldnt argue with that, so she plastered a smile on her face.

"Why do you live up here instead of in the village?" _'Change the subject, good_.'

May answered happily "because no one can get up here and it's quiet. Just me and my dragons."

May quickly got up, feeling in a more generous mood after their talk.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am, I'll take some meat if you don't mind."

May opened a bag and speared a haunch of deer meat, taking another for herself.

"Sit down." May grabbed a few plates, setting them down, "we have a lot to talk about."


End file.
